Siempre más que amigos
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: Aine era una estudiante solitaria y muy tímida, estudiante del Sweet Amoris. Un día, su vida cambiará con la llegada del nuevo alumno, Kentin, con un cierto parecido a su mejor amigo, Kentin. Dudas entrarán en ella, rememorando unos sentimientos que creía perdidos...
1. Chapter 1

Alegando que era un día especial, había accedido a la transformación (por sus amigas) de su estilo: el pelo tono vino suelto, sólo un recogido lateral adornado con un lazo; una camiseta de tirantes y falda corta (con la cual se sentía incómoda, al pensar que estaba enseñando demás) y lo principal, la destrucción de su única barrera. La habían quitado las gafas.

Mataría a Castiel, lo haría en cuanto tuviese ocasión, porque cierto era que, sin Ellas, era más directa, objetiva… pero las echaba en falta como el oxígeno, como si la diesen algún tipo de fuerza. Pero ahora, sólo era Aine, una chica perdida en un gran pasillo, pues estaba llegando tarde.

Dentro de las novedades de hoy, descubrió una pareja en pleno acto pasional, y provocó un profundo sentimiento de soledad y vergüenza. Ella era Ámber, que parecía gustosa del beso (y eso defendía que le gustaba Castiel, tal vez estaba en pleno intento desesperado de olvidarlo, ¿quién era Ella para decir nada? si tuvo una experiencia parecida con aquel chico en la playa, Drake) de ser así, la daba muchísima lástima. Pero el chico, un muchacho alto, pelo castaño, estilo desenfadado, bien formado, camisa blanca con pantalón militar… "Militar", ésa maldita palabra le arrebató a Ken hace años.

Pero lo peor era que no podía moverse, estaba estática, en shock; al fin se separaron, Ámber parecía estar en una nube, pero el susodicho parecía pensativo. ¿¡Quién narices era!? ¡No estudiaba aquí!

\- Mmmh… ¿y tu nombre? –dijo la rubia, volviendo un poco en sí-

\- ¿Y qué más da? Al fin pude comprobar una cosa, y es que no besas nada bien, no eres nada del otro mundo…

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Aine sonrió, evitando mostrar la carcajada, ¡al fin alguien le puso los puntos sobre las ies a ésa engreída! No es que fuese mala, pero la había hecho tanto daño, a Ella y a su amigo Ken, que ya era hora de que alguien le diese su merecido.

Ámber va a responder, pero al verse descubierta, decidió ignorarle, ya planearía algo mejor.

\- Como cuentes algo de esto, estás muerta –la susurró, antes de pasarla, empujándola- Aparta, niñata…

Hinchó los mofletes, contemplando su indignada marcha, ¡si es que no tenía modal alguno! Suspiró, no tenía remedio, y volvió a atender a su héroe… o antiguo héroe, porque al ver su pícara y provocadora sonrisa de medio lado, la dio un vuelco el corazón, y tuvo la sensación de mejor no intimar más, por su propia seguridad.

\- Si…siento haber interrumpido lo vuestro…

\- No interrumpiste nada porque no hay ningún "nuestro", simplemente me aburría, y ella pasaba por aquí…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

No cabía explicación posible para una actitud como esa, ¿quién se creía? ¿la había utilizado? Pero su rebelión no surgió efecto en el momento adecuado, porque la había agarrado de la barbilla y aproximado a Él, quedando ambos rostros a escasos milímetros.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te aburrías y mirabas?

\- Nno… Yo…

\- ¿Quieres que lo repita contigo? –sugirió perverso-

Menos mal que no llevaba las lentes, porque de no haber sido así, no habría tenido las agallas suficientes, como para empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Estaba muy cabreada.

\- ¡No sé qué visión tienes de las mujeres, pero no todas somos unas dejadas! ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera!

Pies para qué os quiero, menos mal que se apresuró a salir de allí, como alma que lleva al diablo, antes de que pudiese hacerla daño.

El ojiverde se levantó, con aún la sorpresa en el cuerpo, colocándose las ropas y sonriendo.

\- He debido de equivocarme, aunque tenga su mismo pelo y sus mismos ojos, jamás se comportaría así…

. . . . .

Tras pasar las clases, los alumnos se reunieron en el patio. Tiempo del recreo.

El grupo de chicas se juntaron en el banco, entre ellas, estaba Iris, Violeta y Rosalya. Aine mordió con ganas el emparedado, refunfuñando.

\- Estás de un humor de perros… -bromeó la peliblanca- ¿Es posible que el chico que te gusta no te haya dicho hoy lo guapa que estás?

\- da otro bocado- No me hables de chicos, que hoy conocí a un indeseable…

Indeseable, pervertido, mujeriego, éste tío reunía todos los requisitos para ser "desagradable"

\- Entonces… ¿visteis al chico nuevo? –tartamudeó Violeta, sonrojada-

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Está cañón! –exaltó Rosalya-

\- Tú, que estás con Leigh… -dijo Aine, mirándola de reojo-

\- ¿Y? no quiere decir que esté ciega… Mira, ahí viene…

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral… ignorar, ignorar, ignorar…

\- ¡Guapo y misterioso! –gritó Iris-

Descarado, seguido de Armin y Alexy, estaban bromeando de lo lindo. Pero el punto final de mala suerte fue ver que Castiel se les unía, y que había bailar su caja verde con malicia.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿alguien le puede pedir a Castiel que me devuelva las gafas?

\- ¿Tanto miedo te da, que no vas tú? -preguntó Iris, dando en el clavo-

\- ¡No le temo, quiero mis gafas!

Pues claro que le tenía miedo, Castiel era de ése tipo de chicos que pierden el raciocinio con que le digas cualquier cosa…

Se levantó y respiró hondo, no demostraría temor, fue directa a por Él. No la mataría (esperaba), como mucho, la tomaría el pelo (lo normal)

\- Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí, una canija… -ríe con ganas-

\- Por favor, devuélvemelas…

\- sonríe- ¿Y si no quiero?

Rectifica, Castiel era el peor de todos, sólo faltaba que tuviese que suplicarle…

\- Vamos Castiel, no te pases –dijo Lyssandro, su salvador- devuélveselas…

\- Pero es que está mejor sin ellas…

\- Por favor, Castiel…

¿Es que no entiende que es importante para Ella? Haría el ridículo delante de todos, ¿no tenía humanidad?

Gracias al cielo que se compadeció, y la entregó la cajita; se la lleva al pecho, echando el aire, al fin…

\- Gracias… -sonríe-

Dio media vuelta, rezando para que su suerte cambiara, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Chocó con el nuevo, la sostuvo por la cintura para no caer ambos… maldita mala suerte…

\- ¡Ey! –sonríe- Pues sí que quieres algo conmigo…

\- ¡Ni muerta estaría a tu lado, pervertido!

\- Vamos Kentin, déjala, es muy inocente…

\- Ken…tin… -musitó-

Ahora lo recordaba, ésos ojos, como los de Ken; vuelve a mirarlo, tratando de obtener respuestas, pero sólo llega a la conclusión de que es imposible, Él no se comportaría así.

\- Di… disculpa, ¡tengo prisa!

Sale disparada, no se encontraba nada bien, ¿Por qué tenía que llevar un nombre similar? ¿¡Dónde demonios estaría el auténtico Ken!? Lo peor era pensar que el chico era interesante…

. . . . .

Tras luchar por no cruzárselo y aguantarse la tristeza, pues toda ésta situación sólo la hizo rememorar la marcha de su mejor amigo (aunque en realidad, siempre fue algo más), y la había dejado más y más confusa.

"Kentin", "Ken", pantalón militar… en muchas ocasiones había aprendido que las casualidades no existían, pero ¿se podía dar un cambio tan drástico en tan poco tiempo?

Se ajustó las gafas, agarra la pila de libros, y se dispone a bajar a la primera planta. Era mucho peso, pero así se ahorraba viajes y tiempo.

Pero iba tan cabizbaja, que ni escuchaba el ruido del piso inferior, y al llegar al rellano intermedio. Se dio el caso que se cruzó con quien no debía, y quedó paralizada.

Pero Él también se mostró paralizado, como si no pudiese despegar su atención de su cara, ¡si lo único que llevaba diferente, eran las gafas!

La mala suerte hizo que resbalara en el siguiente escalón, cayendo irremediablemente. Se iba a comer la escalera de lleno.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Tras la voz del chico, lo siguiente fue empotrarse contra algo blando; cuando se recuperó, aparte de agarrarse la dolorida cabeza, se incorporó levemente.

\- U… ugh… ¿qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S… sí…

\- Entonces, ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Mira hacia abajo, al autor de la frase, para encontrarse al castaño bajo Ella; tres segundos pasaron, para que diese un brinco y se quitara avergonzada, y profundamente arrepentida.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¿¡Te he hecho daño!?

\- No, tranquila… -sonríe-

\- ¿¡Seguro!? Mira que peso…

\- extiende sus brazos, sujetando los cristales- Aine, qué vas a pesar…

Colorada con el gesto, éste tipo de cosas las hacía Ke… ¡no! Aunque juraría que no era el mismo chico de antes.

Como si la leyese el pensamiento, se pone de pie y retoma el estilo chulesco.

\- ¿Bueno, qué? ¿Te levantas?

\- Ah… ¡Sí!

Pegó un impulso para incorporarse, pero en cuanto apoyó el pie izquierdo, sintió tal calambre, que se le heló la pierna: perfecto, no puede levantarse, y se niega a reclamar ayuda.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¡No, tranquilo! Tú vete, ya me apaño yo…

\- No puedes levantarte, ¿verdad?

Pestañeó varias veces, ¿tan mal mentía? Aunque después de todo, sólo estaba Él a ésa hora, lo normal es que todos los alumnos ya hubiesen salido del instituto… pero pedirle un favor a un desconocido…

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, porque la había cogido en brazos, sin mediar aviso.

\- Q… ¿¡Qué haces!?

\- Ayudarte, ¿no lo ves? –la joven se sintió como una estúpida- ¿Dónde queda la enfermería?

\- ¡Muy lejos! –gritó, intentando soltarse-

\- O te llevo por las buenas, o por las malas, tú decides…

\- ¡Al girar el Aula B! –procuraba que no se viese nada de más por la diminuta falda- ¡pero ahora estará vacío, no hay nadie!

\- Bueno, pues yo te realizaré las curas, algo me han enseñado…

Además de guapo, inteligente, qué poco poder de convicción tenía… pero la hacía sentirse mal estar con cómoda entre sus brazos.

Abrió y la dejó sobre la camilla; retrocedió para cerrar, y rebuscar en el botiquín. Al regreso, llevaba lo necesario, y tomó una silla para estar a la altura apropiada.

La pobre supo que casi no podía ni mantenerle la mirada, era demasiado lo que transmitía aquel extraño.

\- la coge el pie con delicadeza- ¿te duele mucho?

\- Sólo… cuando apoyo…

\- suspira y con una leve caricia, mueve el tobillo, sosteniendo su pantorrilla) Es un esguince.

¿Ahora también tenía conocimientos médicos? ni que fuese el chico perfecto. Sin embargo, está tan avergonzada, y tiene tanto calor, que ni en el dolor está pensando.

¿Por qué era tan bueno con Ella? otro la habría dejado con la lesión, tal vez quería redimirse por su comportamiento… estiró un par de vendas y comenzó con su cometido.

\- Parece que ya no te asusto tanto… -ríe, mirando a su trabajo-

\- ¡No me asustas!

\- Me has estado evitando toda la tarde…

\- (¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta?) E… es que…

\- ¿Sí?

\- sacude la cabeza- ¿Dónde aprendiste primeros auxilios? ¿De dónde vienes?

\- No te gusta hablar de ti misma…

\- A ti tampoco…

El ojiverde devolvió la respuesta con una mirada, touché, no obtendría información; no podía parar de realizar la comparación Ken-Kentin…

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntabas? –inició ahora Él la ronda del cuestionario-

\- Es que me recuerdas… a un viejo amigo…

\- ¿Qué… amigo? –da la última vuelta-

\- Ken… se llamaba Ken…

El castaño recogió todo, y se sentó a su lado, como si esperara más datos. Tal vez, si de verdad era Él, la diese el voto de confianza que tanto se merecía.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal "Ken"?

\- Un… -suspira- … amigo de la infancia, que se marchó hace mucho tiempo…

\- mira al frente- Hablas de Él como si lo añoraras…

\- Y lo añoro –cierra los ojos, sonriendo, y sin percatarse de la miraba que la lanzaba- Era un amigo muy especial, lo quiero mucho, pero un día… se fue, y aunque dijo que volvería… -abre los ojos, aprieta los puños- ya no lo creo…

\- Pero si te lo prometió, una promesa no se puede romper…

\- ¿Tú crees? –la esperanza brotó de sus ojos al coincidir con los ámbar-

Gran error, porque deseaba que la confirmase sus dudas… que la abrazara… pero si se equivocaba, estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

\- De todas formas, seguro que con el tiempo que ha pasado, ya no lo necesitas a tu lado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No sé… habrás tenido… o tendrás novio…

3,2,1… carcajada limpia, dejándole bloqueado. ¿¡Novio!? ¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Se trataba de una broma!? Si hasta lo de Drake fue un escarceo obligado.

Pero a Kentin parece no estar haciéndole ninguna gracia, se limpió como pudo las lágrimas.

\- ¿Novio yo? ¿Me has visto bien?

En consecuencia, se echó sobre Ella, encerrándola entre sus brazos y la pared. Quedó colorada, ¿¡qué iba a hacer!?

\- Te he visto bien, y me pareces preciosa…

\- N…no bromees…

\- ¿Te demuestro que hablo en serio?

\- (Sí, digo No, digo Sí… digo ¡que alguien me salve!) E… E…

Con la boca abierta, se aterrorizó al ver que la iba a besar, ¡besar! Apenas quedaba distancia, ya tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba, notando el roce en sus labios…

\- Ke… Ken…

La unión no llegó, y estaba tardando; cuando volvió en sí, el estudiante había retrocedido, y parecía enfadado.

\- Te equivocas, me has llamado Ken, y yo soy Kentin…

\- frunce el ceño- ¿Y por qué siento que me estás mintiendo?

\- Te estoy diciendo que te estás confundiendo.

\- ¡Pues me recuerdas a Él!

Se tapó la boca, ¡había hablado de más! y seguro que lo había humillado. Se levanta, tenso, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

\- No quise decir…

\- Lo has dejado todo muy claro, y no soy Él, así que tendrás que conformarte.

\- Yo…

\- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa sola, puedes, ¿no?

\- S… sí… (Ken… jamás me dejaría sola…)

Avanzó como pudo y se alejó del Sweet Amoris, regando su rostro en lágrimas: ninguna experiencia con los chicos, ¿en qué pensaba para interesarse en uno?

Aún, en el fondo de su corazón, creía que era Él, pero si lo negaba… si la mentía y no confiaba en Ella, sólo era indicio de que la había olvidado y ya no era importante en absoluto, y eso era lo que más miedo la daba reconocer: que Ken ya no quisiese saber de Ella…

Se limpió las mejillas, lo mejor para ella era olvidarse del planeta Chicos, estuvo años sin inmiscuirse en ellos desde que su mejor amigo la dejó, mejor seguir con ése rumbo.


	2. Adiós a las gafas

**Adiós, gafas**

Había logrado escaquearse las dos últimas horas del señor Farres… imaginaba que con su carácter afable, no la pondría ningún problema, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte, y más contando con que a ésa hora suele recorrer los pasillos la Directora.

Y la razón, mal que la pese, es que no quería cruzárselo, aún recuerda como una estaca la forma en que la desprecio, "vete a casa, tú sola", si hubiese tenido más agallas, lo hubiese mandado a paseo con tiempo.

Por ahora estaba en aquella situación, escondiéndose cobardemente, en el único sitio seguro (o eso creía) de todo el Instituto, donde nadie pudiese localizarla: en las gradas del gimnasio.

Y decimos "creía", porque sin tiempo de reacción, una pelota acabó empotrada contra su cara; deportes de salvajes, ¿¡es que no podían tener más cuidado!?

Se agachó a recoger las gafas, y el alma se le cayó al suelo: estaban rotas, ¡rotas!, ¿¡Quién había sido el desgraciado animal!? ¡las cosas no podían irla peor!

\- Ha sido culpa mía.

Rectificamos, nunca digas que las cosas NO pueden ir a peor. Conocía el tono, pero se forzó a ascender la cabeza para hacerle cara. El autor era el mismísimo Kentin, con la camiseta de tirantes negra, que le marcaba toda su forma.

\- perdona, estábamos entrenando para un partido de baloncesto, y a ésta hora no suele estar nadie…

\- ¿Ahora te gustan los deportes? –susurra con rintintín, procurando no ser escuchada- Ya lo veo… -se frota la tocada nariz-

\- ¿No deberías de estar en clase? –se sube la prenda para limpiarse el sudor, dejando visibles sus abdominales. Céntrate, Aine-

\- ¿Y tú no puedes meterte en tus asuntos?

Si, estaba furiosa, porque aparte de que no quería verla, parece que su única misión es molestarla. Y sus gafas, sus estropeadas y preciadas gafas…

\- ¿Se han roto?

\- (¿Tú qué crees?) Eso parece…

\- la coge de la mano y la levanta en vilo- Ven, vamos a la Óptica.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y el instituto!? ¡No llevo nada encima!

\- ¡Nadie se dará cuenta! –tira de su persona- Y es justo que las pague Yo, porque las rompí.

Pero, ¿¡es que ni la dejaría opinar!? ¿¡A qué ese cambio!? Un día la manda a freir espárragos, y hoy, "voy a acompañarte"

\- (Reacciona Aine, lo hace por cumplir, no porque quiera pasar tiempo contigo)…

Tras cruzar la parada de autobús y pasar el Parque, en una media hora, lograron llegar a la tienda. Aún se cuestionaba si era buena idea, todavía podría salir corriendo (aunque el esguince no iba a ayudarla).

\- Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Tenemos unas gafas que han sido accidentadas, hemos venido a ver si las pueden reparar. –el joven hablaba como si la muchacha no tuviese opción-

\- Permítame.

Tras valorar el estado de su visión, y analizar el estropicio ocasionado, esperaron pacientes en una sala a ser atendidos.

Aine sentía que los nervios podían comerla en ese instante, ¿las recuperaría? ¿tendría el valor de decirle a Kentin que prefería estar sola?

\- Siento la tardanza –se acomoda el hombre- hemos estado mirándolas, y la verdad, señorita, podríamos repararlas… pero según las pruebas, tiene muy poca pérdida, ¿no ha valorado quitárselas?

\- ¿Qui… tármelas?

\- No quiero presionarla, pero sería un gasto innecesario…

"Gasto innecesario", "Quitárselas", y todo se detuvo a su alrededor. Para ella, eran más que un simple "plástico", siempre habían estado con ella, siempre la habían identificado y proporcionado seguridad… dependía de ellas…

\- ¿Nos deja un momento para pensarlo?

\- Por supuesto, señor –se levanta y cierra-

Sus manos temblaban, era una respuesta, una simple respuesta… pero no podía hacerlo… y ante su compañero, estaría quedando muy mal…

\- Debes pensar que soy estúpida, debatirme por algo así…

\- No entiendo por qué dices eso.

\- Preocuparme por unas gafas… no lo encuentro muy normal, la verdad…

\- Cada uno tiene ese "algo" especial, el tuyo, son los cristales, ¿qué hay de malo?

Hablaba como si la comprendiese… a lo mejor es que Él también llevo… al igual que Ken.

\- Es que siempre he dependido de ellas, como si fuesen mi barrera, aguantando… todo lo que se me decía o hacía… aunque supongo que siempre seré un bicho raro, con o sin ellas –ríe con amargura-

\- Eh –la coja las manos, obligándola a mirarle- Eres preciosa, con o sin ellas, así que no hagas caso de comentarios de imbéciles…

Se encoge ella misma, roja como un tomate: segunda vez que la llamaba con aquel apelativo. Entonces, ¿la encontraba atractiva? ¿Por qué?

Lo que la estaba dando miedo es que, desde que se marchó su amigo, no había deseado con tanto fervor que una persona la abrazase… la besase. Pero un beso verdadero, no como el del surfista.

Pero después de la comparación estúpida del día anterior, seguro que no querría nada con Ella (si es que alguna vez quiso, que fijo se estaría confundiendo)

\- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

\- la toma de la barbilla, observándola con intensidad- Haz aquello que te dicte el corazón.

Traga saliva, ahora la decía que acortase la distancia que los alejaba, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan…. deseosa?

Consigue espacio y se las lleva a su pecho, no puede depender más de ellas para tomar decisiones que afecten a su propia vida, ya era hora de atrapar el rumbo de su vida.

\- sonríe- Ya no las llevaré.

Tras despedirse de los trabajadores, y defender ante ellos que se las llevaría como recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, se dispusieron a volver.

Ya era tarde como para ir al instituto, así que decidió acompañarla a su casa, cruzando el parque. Aine estaba con el corazón en un puño, porque en varias ocasiones, sus manos se habían rozado, así que se dijo a sí misma que la oportunidad de su compañía, ya la habría perdido.

Pero lo cierto es que el valor que había almacenado la tarde anterior para transportarla, arrinconarla, o simplemente, cogerla de la mano… lo había abandonado. Estaba distraído, tenso, sin atreverse a mirarla. Como si estuviese midiendo al milímetro cada una de sus acciones.

\- Oye… perdona por lo de ayer… -trató de arreglar malentendidos-

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por… compararte… ya sabes… hice mal, tú eres tú…

\- sonríe- No pasa nada…

\- Y gracias, que eso aún no te lo dije… -desvía la mirada, menuda vergüenza-

Gran paso para su amor propio, tal vez no estuvo tan mal esto de no llevar gafas, y decir las cosas claras, ¿no?

\- Aine…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Oye, ¿a ti… te gusta alguien?

\- Gu… ¿¡Gustarme!? –se pone de todos los tonos-

\- Sí, acaso ése tal Ken…

¿¡Se lo estaba preguntando en serio!? se para en seco, con las mejillas contrastadas, ¿¡Y ahora qué!?

Porque su corazón ahora se estaba debatiendo entre dos personas, mal que la pese, y considerando que su falta de experiencia, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

\- Pu… pues –suspira, podía con Ello- Te reirás pero… no lo sé –lo deja sorprendido- quiero decir que no lo tengo claro, porque creo que no sé eso a lo que llaman "amor", o "pareja"…

\- sonríe de medio lado- Entonces, ¿puedo considerar esto una cita? –alegó, con brillo en los ojos-

Llegó a marearse, ¿quería? porque de ser así… pues sí. Tal vez pudiese borrar los restos y el dolor que la dejó su primer amor. Cogió su mano, ésta vez sí, y corrió como si no hubiese mañana, riendo como un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Pero espero que me concedas una segunda cita!

\- Ah… ¡Sí!

Al aparecer en su casa, se puso triste. No deseaba desprenderse de Él, era gracioso cómo había comenzado el día odiándole, y como lo acababa, necesitándole como si fuese agua.

Contó hasta tres, sería un tanto a marcar en su currículum si lograba hacerlo, y un antes y un después en su existencia.

\- Gracias por acompañarme…

\- Me encantará repetirlo…

Ahora era el momento, se abalanzó sobre Él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Buenas noches!

Antes de que pudiese encerrarse, felicitándose ella misma por su acción, la agarró del codo y volvió a aprisionarla entre sus brazos, hundiéndose en su cuello. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Ke… Kentin… -musitó, aguantando el aire-

\- Aine… hay algo… que quiero…

\- Hola, parejita…

¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que aparecer Castiel en esos instantes! Se separó, como si hubiese pasado una catástrofe, ¡lo que menos quería era que murmuraran sobre Ella!

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-pregunta, colorada-

\- Casualidad, te veo muy bien acompañada…

\- Castiel, ¿por qué no sigues tu camino?

Por un momento, juró que el castaño estaba muy enfadado con el recién aparecido, como si le guardase un fuerte rencor de hace años… Tragó saliva, no era nada bueno buscarle las cosquillas al pelirojo, aunque no era tan fiero como se hacía pasar.

\- Eso haré, por cierto Aine, veo que olvidas muy rápidamente a Ken, enhorabuena.

Faltó ese cruel comentario, para que su estómago se removiera, tenía razón… lo había sustituido en menos de un día… ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala persona?

\- ¡Adiós! –gritó, encerrándose en casa-

\- ¡Espera! –escuchó a Kentin, pero ya había dado el portazo-

Apoyada en la madera, hiperventiló.

"Había sustituido a Ken", "había sustituido a Ken", Ella, que prometió esperar hasta que acabara su formación.

¿Y si volvía mañana mismo, y se encontraba el pastel? ¿Cómo actuaría, dado el caso? Porque aunque fuesen tan parecidos… defendía a capa y espada que la duda le ofendía…

Necesitaba un consejo de amiga, y acabó llamando a Rosalya…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy yo, ¿estás ocupada?

\- Depende lo que entiendas por "ocupada" –ríe-

Ok, vale, está con Leigh, o resumía mucho lo que había pasado, o lo dejaba para otra día…

\- ¿Qué pasa? –acaba por avanzar la peliblanca-

\- … Hoy estuve con Kentin…

\- suena como que casi se cae- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Cuenta, detalles!

\- Pues… me acompañó a la Óptica… me preguntó si me gustaba alguien… dijo que quería más citas conmigo…

\- ¡Uahhh! ¡Eso es fabuloso, Aine, hacéis una pareja preciosa! –escucha a su novio, de fondo, protestando-

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero? ¿Es que hay un pero? –toma el auricular y se aleja, no quiere ser escuchada- Aine, está tremendo…

\- sonríe- Lo sé, pero… tengo que esperar a Ken…

\- ¿¡Tienes!? ¿¡Cómo que tienes!? Ese idiota ya hubiese vuelto si fuese importante…

Respira hondo, ¿y si la contaba sus dudas? Total, no perdía nada…

\- ¿No crees que Kentin se parece mucho a Ken? Quiero decir… actúa como Él…

Silencio de asimilación, y la escucha reír descontroladamente. Si lo llega a saber, se lo guarda.

\- Ken era un tapón, Kentin es un larguirucho…

\- Lo sé, pero es que cuando estoy con Él… siento que es Ken…

\- ¿No lo estarás confundiendo? –era una de las opciones, sí- Oye, ¿y has hablado con Ken?

\- ¿Cómo? cortó tipo de conversación que pudiésemos tener, excepto Iris… ella es la única que me trae noticias…

\- ¿Y con Kentin?

\- Lo niega en rotundo…

\- suspira- Tengo que admitir que es demasiada coincidencia la del nombre… lo que haría Yo es pedirle a Iris que hable con Ken, o que te llame Él…

\- Es… ¡una muy buena idea! ¡Gracias, Rosalya!

\- De nada, ahora te dejo, estoy… liada… -ríe-

\- Ya, ya… dile a Leigh que me perdone… -sonríe-

\- Descuida, y por cierto, no te saltes más clases por un tío, ¿vale? anda que no tendréis momentos…

\- (Ésta mujer...) Lo tendré en cuenta…

.

.

.

.

_Otra entrega! XD la verdad, no tenía seguro si iba a seguir actualizando la historia, pero visto que gustó, espero que lo disfrutéis :3 Gracias por los ánimos! _


	3. Descubrimiento y Daños

_(Matadme ante la lentitud de mis actualizaciones, pero es que perdí las notas de éste Fic y he de crear por el camino =.=)_

Nuevo día en la escuela, pero ésta vez, añadiendo un elemento nuevo: Remordimientos.

Apenas había podido dormir, y con el "apenas" se queda corta… las palabras de Castiel habían resonado en su cabeza toda la santa noche, creando hasta cortas pesadillas en las que ambos chicos se encontraban cara a cara.

Y Ken tendría mucho que perder en cuanto a físico, porque seguro que su contrincante lo alzaría y lo metería en cualquier taquilla, con tal de perderlo de vista.

Tenía que seguir el plan programado gracias a Rosalya: esconderse de Kentin, localizar a Iris; sólo así obtendría las tan deseadas respuestas, empezando por la principal.

Y el poder de ya no verse atada a unos cristales frente a sus ojos la daba la fuerza precisa para ello.

¿Por qué en todo éste tiempo, Ken había cesado cualquier tipo de comunicación con Ella? Por consideración a Iris, no la había pedido el teléfono pese a saber de su relación, y por no ponerla en un compromiso.

Durante la primera jornada de las clases dio la vuelta a varios motivos posibles, pero sólo cuando introducía los libros en la taquilla, pudo hacer válida una opción:

\- (Que se haya olvidado de mí, eso ha de ser…)

Y era bastante justo, después de haber vivido lo del día de ayer, incluyendo el remate final descarado por parte de su mente descontrolada.

\- Buena mañana, ¿no?

Quedó congelada y con el único anhelo de que la taquilla tuviese acceso a un mundo desconocido donde perderse y que Él no pudiese encontrarla.

Porque sí, si había alguna duda, Kentin la había localizado, y trató de recibirlo con la sonrisa más natural y forzada del mundo.

\- Bu.. buenos… días… -respondió con un tembleque en la ceja-

\- Verás, pasaba por aquí y me dije, voy a saludarla, ya que Ella parece que me lleva evitando desde que sonó el timbre, ¿no crees?

\- se muerde el labio, ésta vez no estaba dispuesta a mentir y decir que no llevaba la razón, ¿para qué? si sus razones tiene- Puede…

\- ¿Puede? –se apoya en la puerta metálica- entonces, ¿puedes explicarme por qué? Pensé que ayer fuimos con buen pie

\- Pues te equivocabas –cierra- No quiero tener ése tipo de relación que Castiel dijo, no soy tu… pareja…

\- levanta una ceja, molesto- ¿Tanto te molesta lo que los demás digan?

\- Si, si eso afecta a otros –alega, ceño fruncido-

\- ¿De quién hablas?

Demasiadas preguntas, un cuestionario demasiado largo como para aguantarlo, cuando su llegada había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Se dedicó a abrazar fuerte su carpeta y a tomar aire: porque lo peor no era pensar que lo estaba rechazando por Ken; lo peor era pensar que lo estaba haciendo, cuando se moría de ganas de estar a su lado.

\- Olvídalo, no quiero y punto.

\- O sea, que piensas huir de mí, porque "quieres y punto" –trata de pasarle, pero la corta el paso- y yo tengo que aceptar porque "quieres y punto". Pues estás muy equivocada conmigo, si crees que soy así de perdedor.

Organiza los sucesos de tu vida, había supuesto que podría manejar el plan, y por supuesto, había supuesto que el aceptaría, obediente.

En eso tuvo malos cálculos, y el desenlace podía ser terrible.

Por suerte, Lyssandro la tocó en el hombro, cual caballero auxiliando a una débil doncella, porque ella lo era, si no era capaz de manejar la situación.

\- ¿Te está molestando?

\- (Mejor ser cruel) Si, lo está haciendo, ¿nos vamos a clase, Lyssandro?

La duele terriblemente el efecto causado en el susodicho, ya que la autodenominada "molestia" había cambiado a una expresión entre destrozada y furiosa.

Pero era mejor así, Ella podría seguir esperando a Ken, y Él podría fijarse en otra que lo mereciera.

Y todos felices, ¿no?

\- Cerca del aula A- Gracias Lyss, me has salvado…

\- ¿De Kentin? no me parece el típico chico que pueda ser un peligro público –sonríe- Si tienes algún problema con Él, tal vez deberías de solucionarlo lo antes posible, cuando tengas fuerzas para ello.

\- Supongo… -ve que tiene la libreta entre sus manos, supuso que la habría estado buscando nuevamente, y eso la levantó el ánimo. Aquel chico no tiene remedio- Oye, ¿le puedes decir una cosa a Iris de mi parte?

\- Claro…

\- Dila que la espero en la cafetería, que por favor no se retrase…

\- De acuerdo, pero espero que no sea nada…

\- Tranquilo –sonríe- Nada que no se pueda hablar….

/

Ya habían pasado 15 min desde que el timbre del almuerzo había tocado, y el tembleque de la pierna mostraba su nerviosismo.

¿Dónde narices se había metido aquella chica? ¿Es que no entendía el significado de "no retrasarse"? Lyssandro no se podía haber olvidado de algo así.

De cosas materiales, puede, pero el chico no era tan despistado.

\- ¡Qué hay!

Y evidentemente, Iris no enlazaba el retraso, con que pueda ser un tema íntimo, pues allí estaban Rosalya, Kim y Violeta.

Suspira, menos mal que Peggy no había confirmado su asistencia…

\- Perdona la tardanza –saluda con la mano-

Lanza una mirada cómplice a la peliblanca, dándola a entender que seguiría su consejo, y lo capta al momento, asintiendo.

\- Iris… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-recarga confianza en Rosalya- Necesito hablar con Ken, ¿podrías darme su número? sé que aún guarda relación contigo…

El momento era para enmarcar: Kim y Violeta atendiéndose, como si no se explicaran aquello; Rosalya atenta a la respuesta de su compañera, e Iris… la peor era Iris, que parecía un vivo cuadro de sorpresa y alucinación.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a dártelo? puedes hablar con Él directamente… -apunta el número en una servilleta-

\- ¿A… a qué te refieres?...

\- Aine, Kentin es Ken…

El aire abandona sus pulmones, su visión de nubla por pequeñas lágrimas, y su propia mente gritando "Te lo dije", "Sabías que era Él"… pero su corazón no paraba de repetir "Te ha mentido", "A Iris se lo dijo, a ti no"

El puro llamamiento de un corazón roto, ¿¡por qué no seguiría su maldito instinto!?

El acto siguiente fue ver a una muchacha de pelo berenjena saliendo a trote de allí, y a Rosalya tomar el papel y salir tras Ella…

/

Se saltó las clases restantes, eran pocas… pero tampoco su conciencia tuvo mucho problema en no reprochárselo.

Desde entonces, se había encerrado en el cuarto, abrazando aquel peluche de oso que tantos recuerdos almacenaba… y con el papel del número anotado.

Rosalya se lo había dicho, "guárdalo, te vas a arrepentir, necesitas saber el motivo por el cual actuó como actuó" pero, ¿de verdad quería saberlo?

Con el móvil en el colchón, dudó con su decisión, porque la había tratado de estúpida… de desconocida.

Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, ¿por qué a Iris se lo contó? ¿Acaso ya no era importante? ¿Era un castigo porque se fijó en su versión moderna?

Se frota los ojos y marca, no puede seguir así, si no lo averiguaba hoy, lo averiguaría mañana.

\- espera cinco tonos, ya se dispone a colgar, pero…- ¿Sí?

\- se muerde el labio- (Tú puedes, Aine…) Hola, Ken… -se le escucha suspirar, como con angustia, puede de haber sido descubierto, por lo que opta por hacer una estrategia- Iris me dio tu teléfono, espero que no te importe…

Todavía guarda esperanzas de que en ésa misma llamada se atreva a confesarlo… pero el respiro de alivio sólo la confirma sus peores presagios. Seguiría con su mentira, que a saber por qué la mantiene…

\- ¿Pasa algo, Aine?

Se debate entre varias cuestiones, mientras se imagina a su actual compañero en la otra línea, con cara de fastidio por el momento que vive, ¿tan mal lo había tratado, como para no ser sincero?, pero no, esa no era la duda que había escogido.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

\- Pues…

\- Necesito que vuelvas, Ken…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

Tapa el auricular y respira hondo, no creía que esto sería tan difícil, tal vez si hubiese pedido apoyo a alguna amiga, habría obtenido más coraje.

\- Te echo de menos, sólo eso…

\- Yo también a ti Aine, pero… aún no puedo…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando estoy a tu lado, aún me siento muy débil… y quiero ser más fuerte, tengo que serlo…

Llegados a éste punto lloró, desconsoladamente, porque recordaba las palabras de Kentin, su insistencia… y luego estaba esto.

Ya no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que estaba jugando descaradamente con Ella, ¿dónde había quedado aquel amigo que trataba de protegerla y apoyarla siempre que podía?, ¿se había vuelto un desalmado que jugaba con el corazón de las mujeres?

Quiere colgar en ese mismo instante, cerrar toda relación con Él, pero… no es tan fácil, mañana lo vería en la escuela, ¿cómo podría mirarlo? ¿Hablarlo?

\- Aine, ¿sigues ahí?

\- Tengo que colgar… -dice entre sollozos inútilmente controlados-

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Por qué estás llorando!?

\- Lo siento Ken… tómate el tiempo que necesites… pero puede que ya no me tengas aquí cuando vuelvas…

\- ¿A qué te ref…?

No tenía ganas ni de más tonterías, ni de más engañifas, y la faltó poco para estrellar el aparato contra la pared.

Únicamente, hundió su rostro en sus rodillas y se desahogó.

Resulta que el príncipe azul, era en verdad un peligroso villano desalmado…


End file.
